


My Hero

by wow_dood



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Cakesniffer, Feelings Realization, Jacques Lives, Kinda, Larry Lives, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow_dood/pseuds/wow_dood
Summary: What was Jacques thinking as he rushed to save his friend?
Relationships: Jacques Snicket/Larry Your-Waiter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a retelling of part of The Austere Academy. I live for Jacques calling Carmelita a cakesniffer btw.

When Larry had been assigned to the Baudelaire case, Jacques had voiced his concern immediately. He had been worried that Larry would have the same fate as Bertrand and Beatrice, not to mention the other adults that Olaf and his theater troupe had plowed down along the way. So, he had been on stand-by for if Jacquelyn called him in for backup.

He had been right to do so. Late one night, he was driving alone when he got a call. Even before he picked up the phone he knew what was wrong. As he raced to Prufrock Prep, praying that he made it before Larry froze to death, that's when he first realized that he had hopelessly fallen in love with one of his closest friends. It wasn't a great time for him to have that realization, but it meant that he was all the more determined to save Larry.

When he got to the school, he gave a description of Larry to a kind librarian who pointed him in the direction of the cafeteria. As he approached the cafeteria, he could faintly hear Larry's soft voice. When he got closer he could tell that Larry was reciting a piece from Jack London through the chattering of his teeth.

He hated to hear his friend in such a state of helplessness. He could've just picked the lock, but he was worried that Larry wouldn't be alive long enough for that. He kicked down the door and saw Larry with literal icicles down his face.

"Snicket?"

He looked up with a hopeful look on his face and Jacques was suddenly very sure that he was in love with the quiet warrior that was Larry Your-Waiter. He felt choked up as he scooped Larry up into his arms. He wasn't going to let anybody mess with him or the person who he loved more than anything.

And if that meant that he had to call a prissy little girl a cakesniffer to show his dedication, it was all worth it. Especially when he heard Larry call Jacques his hero.

**Author's Note:**

> I had "Holding Out For a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler stuck in my head while I was writing this. Just thought I would share.


End file.
